I Thought He Never Really Cared
by Zylanth Valkyrie
Summary: Fuuko knew that he never really cared about her. What if he did? *ToFuu pairing! Chapter 3 is up!
1. She loves him so much

Plot Summarry: She loves him so much. Yet, she never had the courage to tell him how she feels because she knew he never really cared about her. It has been a year since she left Japan, will she learn to move on?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Flame of Recca. I'm just a fan who is expressing into writing the colorful pigments of my imagination.

**I THOUGHT HE NEVER REALLY CARED**

Fuuko Kirisawa is now a 2nd year medical student at University of Pennsylvania. It became a big buzz in the university when the most popular girl in the campus wrote a heartbreaking feature article in the school newspaper.

****************************************************THE ARTICLE*****************************************************

He Never Really Cared

By: Fuuko Kirisawa

I've known him for years now. I love him, yes. But I know he doesn't feel the same way. He never treated me as a lady actually. He often calls me 'monkey'. He even calls me a dimwit. I'm sure he never admired me or anything. There has been only one girl for him. It's Yanagi, the sweet, innocent and caring healer. Yanagi is like an exact replica of his beloved sister. Maybe that's why he is attracted to her. Yanagi and I are very different. She is lovely, sweet, polite, and poised unlike me. I don't have her beautiful eyes or her long silky hair. She is fond of young children that she even volunteers as a day care teacher. As, for me, I'd rather be practicing martial arts than taking care of annoying brats. She is definitely an achiever in school, a class A student I must say. I'm just an ordinary student who hates studying. I would rather sleep in class than listen to that old math teacher of mine. It's not that I'm a moron. It's just that I don't feel like I wanna be one of the class A students. I just wanted to enjoy my highschool life. I enjoyed beating the crap out of any guy who'd try to woo me.

He listens to whatever Yanagi says. When it comes to me, he would just ignore me and tell me that I'm just wasting his time. Why can't he accept the fact that Yanagi already has Recca? Why won't he dare to look at me in the way that he looks at her? I know I'm just being pathetic. I'm a pathetic fool. I hate myself for falling for someone who doesn't even care about me.

When we are hanging out at any of our friends' house he would just sit in a corner and read a book. Whenever I try to distract him by pulling his silver mane, he yells at me and hits me slightly in the head. He'll even yell how a dimwit and monkey I was. He always had this emotionless tone of voice when he talks to me. I know, I mustn't waste my life waiting for him to love me. But, I love him still. Ganko, once told me, "why don't you tell him that you like him, Fuuko?" I just couldn't tell him that because I know what he's gonna say. He'll just dump me like the way he does to every single fan of his. He never really cared of what other people will feel.

I remember when I passed the qualifying exams for medical school. I was so happy then. I really wanted to become a doctor. I promised my mom that when I become a college student, I will do the best I can to make her proud. When I told our friends about it, they were so happy for me. When I told him, he just looked at me with his usual unsmiling face and said, "That's good then. You'll go away and I'll have my peace."

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked confused.

He gave out a chuckle and said, " You'll be heading to med school in Pennsylvania, that means I only have 2 monkeys who will annoy me and pester me everyday."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I tried to suppress my tears but I couldn't. "Am I really just a monkey to you?" I could hear my voice shake as I spoke.

"Yes, you are. I will do anything to get rid of you." He spoke as he started to walk away. "A dimwit like you who hates studying will never become a doctor. I'm sure you'll fail." Those words were like a daggers piercing into my heart and soul.

The day of my departure for Pennsylvania came. Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Koganei and Ganko were at the airport except for him. I asked Yanagi if she knew if he'll be coming to say goodbye, but Yanagi shook her head and hugged me. I cried in her arms then. Yanagi knew how much I love him. I was heartbroken and devastated then. But what am I to expect? I never really mattered to him. But I have to admit, up to the moment before the plane took off, I was still expecting that he'll suddenly be there. He'll plead that I mustn't go and say that he loves me. But when the plane took off, I knew, that what I thought of just happens in movies, not in reality. He never really love me nor even liked me.

It has been a year since I arrived here in Pennsylvania. Though it has been a year, I still love him. I think I love him even more than before. It's kinda stupid I know. But what can I do? I love him still even though he can't love me back.

'****************************************************END OF ARTICLE*************************************************

It was a sunny summer afternoon at the picnic area of Penn park. Two girls sat under a sycamore tree.

"Fuuko, is this your real story? It really happened to you?" Cicily asked Fuuko after she read the article that Fuuko wrote on the school newspaper.

"Yup." Fuuko answered as she flipped through the pages of her pharmacology textbook. Studying has been her most loved task since she decided to become a doctor.

"You are in love with him still." Cicily spoke sadly. "How can he be so cruel?"

"Cicily, he's not cruel. He just didn't love me nor even liked me at all. It has been me who has been a fool." Fuuko smiled at her friend as she spoke. She tried to hide the pain she felt.

Cicily noticed how Fuuko faked her smile. 'She loved him so much', she thought.

"What made you fall for him in the first place?"

She saw Fuuko's eyes bright eyes began to water.

"I love him. That's all I know." Fuuko bursted out crying as she spoke.

Cicily hugged her friend to comfort her. "Shh.. Fuuko, go ahead cry. Let it all out."

"Cici, I can't believe this. Back in highschool, I just beat up guys who try to get near me. Now, I'm crying like a baby coz I'm still in love with the guy who never liked me."

At a tree nearby, unseen by the 2 girls, a man watched them and heard their conversation.

"I won't be here watching over you, if I didn't love you, dimwit, you monkey." He smiled bitterly as he whispered to himself. "You even published it in the school paper! Fuuko, you are really annoying!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

****Author's Notes:

Everyone, I hope you all liked it. I'll be glad to receive your reviews. It's my first time to write and publish a fanfic. Please bear with me. I need your constructive criticisms and suggestions so I can improve on my writing. Next chapter will be up soon. I hope. Lol.


	2. He loves her so much

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA. I'M JUST A SUPER FUUKO AND TOKIYA FAN! :D

********************************************************************************

It was a cold winter night in Tokyo. Yanagi sat infront of her study desk as she tried to memorize a paragraph from her notes in Teaching Strategies. She was starting to have a headache. Her term paper on Research is due on Friday. Yet, she hasn't started yet. The past year has been hard for her. Her first year in college was like a whirlwind. She had to study in Tokyo University while Recca had to attend a boarding school in Nagasaki.

She decided to take a break from her studies. She went to her dresser and took out a flowery medium sized box. She sat on her bed and laid the box on her lap. The box contained photographs of her happy moments with the hokage team. She opened the box and see took out a picture. It was a shot of Fuuko and Tokiya. They were in a fierce embrace, shock seen on their blushing faces. Yanagi couldn't help but giggle. It was a picture taken at her birthday one and a half year ago. She could cleary recall the meddling she did then to have those two end up in a fiercely sweet embrace. Fuuko was walking towards Tokiya then with 2 glasses of champagne in hand when Yanagi tripped her. Tokiya caught Fuuko in his arms before she fell on the ground.

She let out a sigh as she placed back the photo into the box. "I wish I can do something for them to be happy."

Everything has become complicated especially with her two loved friends. Fuuko left for Pennsylvania with a broken heart thinking Tokiya never cared about her. " If only she knew, how much he had done for her."

She had been receiving a lot of calls from Fuuko. She pitied her friend. At every beginning of each conversation, it was the usual tough, jolly, straightforward and talkative Fuuko Kirisawa. But whenever the conversation's topic shifts to Tokiya, her voice starts to shake as if she was suppressing tears. Fuuko always asks about him. She always ask her questions like " Is he doing fine?" "How is he?" "Do you think he misses me?"

It was hard to answer her questions. She made a promise to Tokiya that she won't tell Fuuko that he followed her in Pennsylvania. She always found it so hard telling a lie. She wanted to tell Fuuko about everything but she couldn't. She made a promise. She can never break a promise.

"Tokiya, she loves you still." Yanagi spoke infront of the webcam. She and Tokiya are having a video conversation over windows live messenger.

"I know." Tokiya replied. Yanagi could clearly see the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's the right time to show yourself to her?"

Tokiya gave a painful chuckle and said, "Like a monkey like her will understand."

"You are so unfair, Tokiya. She's heartbroken thinking you don't care about her." Yanagi spoke already sobbing.

"It's better this way, Yanagi. I'll go back to Japan once she finally got over me and found someone who can love her more than I could." He spoke in his usual cold tone.

"Why do you still have to wait for that horrible thing to happen?" Yanagi asked in confusion.

"She deserves someone better than me. She's too precious for me. She doesn't deserve someone with a cruel and sad past."

Yanagi spoke in a shaky voice, already sobbing. "She loves you more than you could ever imagine! She loves the whole you, Tokiya!"

"I know, Yanagi. I know."

****************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for this short chapter. LOL. I'll update soon I promise.

Thank you for the reviews, thepinkmartini, name-hime-chan, and nadeshiko_hana!!!!!

I'll do my best to update soon. I know this isn't a good chapter… Keep the reviews coming.

Give me some new ideas that I can put into the story too. :D


	3. ToFuu at UPenn

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA, Nor FUUKO OR TOKIYA. I'M JUST A DIE-HARD ToFuu fanatic.

**I THOUGHT HE NEVER REALLY CARED**

BY: ZYLANTH VALKYRIE

***CHAPTER 3: ToFuu at UPenn (University of Pennsylvania)**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**FUUKO'S POV**:

I can't believe this. I'm here at the UPenn School of Law Dean's office. Just what did I do again that my dad wants to talk to me this early in the morning? My father is the Dean of UPenn's School of Law. Yes, my dad is a lawyer. He and mom formally got divorced when I was 8. They got married at an early age. As young couples, they weren't ready for a lot of responsibilities. They had a lot of fights. They got sick with each other. When I was 5, Dad wanted to pursue his dreams of becoming a lawyer so he left us for Pennsylvania. After 2 years, I just found out that he's living with another woman in Pennsylvania. As for mom, she took things easy. I never saw her cry since dad left. Maybe she was happier that dad left.

Since Dad left, our mode of communication was only through phone and the internet. He never went back to Japan. He became a teacher of Law at UPenn, then eventually became a Dean of the college.

Dad told me before my graduation that he wants me to take up law at UPenn. But I declined. I didn't want to become a lawyer. What I wanted is to become a doctor. Dad said taking up medicine is not bad. So he helped me with the processing of all my papers and made me do an online qualifying exam.

It was hard to leave my mom. I knew it was hard for her to see me leave too. For the past years since dad left us, it was only mom and I who stood strong for each other. I'm glad that Ganko is at home with mom. Mom won't feel that lonely having a young kid with her.

I don't hate my dad. They had their own reasons why they separated. But you know, I just really hate it when my dad calls me to his office. Whenever he calls me to his office, all I receive are yelling and never ending sermons. I don't live with him by the way. His girlfriend didn't agree to have me in their house. Dad bought a classy condominium ( pinewest condominiums) for me instead. It was only few blocks away from UPenn.

His office always had this gloomy and gothic atmosphere. Being here gives me the creeps. Book shelves with piles of books, old fashioned "gothic like" furnishings, certificates and achievement awards filled the huge room.

I wonder if Tokiya became a lawyer, will he be like my dad? Will he be self-centered like dad? Will he leave me like dad did to mom? Wait a second… Damn, I'm so stupid. Why did i ask those questions? My Tokiya is a self-centered ice block! How will he leave me if we weren't together in the first place? I cursed myself for fantasizing about Tokiya.

I was jolted back to reality when I heard the office door closed. I turned around to see my dad in his usual classical gray suit walking towards his seat infront of his worktable.

"Young lady, explain to me what happened yesterday" He spoke in a calm tone. Yet anger and impatience could be clearly seen in his eyes.

I sat stubbornly on the sofa near the small coffee table across the room. " Nothing that I can recall, Dean Kirisawa."

"Nothing? Young lady, you have beaten up the son of the University President yesterday."

I chuckled. "But dad, he was harassing me. He asked me for a date—"

"You should have just said no. but what did you do? The poor boy—"

"He held me by the wrist, and he said, if I won't go out with him, he'll force me to." I protested.

"You could have settled the problem in a decent way, not in a barbaric way." He said cooly.

"Whatever, dad—"

"Fuuko, yesterday was not just the instance that you beaten up a guy. Let me count… How many men here have you beaten up since you enrolled in this university? 20?"

"Dad, I think that son of the university president is the 41th guy I have beaten up." I proudly admitted as I looked at my dad straight in the eyes.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Tokiya's POV**

Here I am waiting outside the Dean's office. She entered her dad's office about an hour ago. I'm waiting for her, unnoticed of course. For the past year, I've been watching over her without being noticed. I'm taking up Law here at UPenn, at the same time, I'm watching over my monkey princess… yes, my princess… my monkey… my princess… she's my princess that I can't afford to keep. As I told Yanagi, I'll go back to Japan once I'm sure she has gotten over me and she has found her ninja who truly deserves her. But of course, that ninja should be better than me in everything, even with my good looks. I know, it's impossible to find someone who is more good looking than me. It's a fact. Most importantly, he loves her more than I do. If he is below my standards, then he can never have her.

I saw her yesterday beat the hell out of that boisterous and boastful American. That guy is really annoying. I wanted to beat him up myself. Since the moment I fell in love with her, I have always had this strong urge to beat up every man who is attracted to her. When I saw him grabbed her firmly on the wrist, I wanted to show up between them, and start punishing that American with my ensui. Good thing, she was a good fighter even without her fuujin. She was able to defend herself well. I'll surely beat him up next time when he tries to harass her again.

TO BE CONTINUED….

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

UPenn is a shortcut name for University of Pennsylvania. Pinewest condominiums is a real deal. It is located in University City, just blocks from Penn and Drexel.

Friends, keep the reviews coming. Thank you guys,

The boastful American guy will play a big part on the succeeding chapter ;)


End file.
